der verbotene wald
by willow schweiz
Summary: eine laaaaange geschichte, vielleicht ein biesschen zu kaotisch? Severus Snape, Remus Lupin und Sirius Black zusammen? Remus richtet ein Gemetzel an. (das gefällt mir pers. am besten. Ich liebe gemetzel)


1 Schlecht gelaunt  
  
Sein Vorrat an Zauberkräutern war erschöpft. „nicht schon wieder", dachte er. Er mochte es nicht sehr in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, wo so viele Menschen waren. Die Ansammlung von Leuten die ihn nicht kannten und zum teil auch fürchteten, verwirrten ihn und machten ihn unsicher.  
  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ob er jemanden schicken sollte? Nein, keiner von hier hatte sein Gespür für Kräuter, gifte und bestimmte Essenzen. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Er konnte es drehen und wenden wie er wollte; Er musste selbst gehen.  
  
Widerwillig zog er seinen Umhang an und machte sich auf den weg.  
  
Die Treppen aus dem Verlies hoch ans helle Tageslicht machten es auch nicht angenehmer. Keine Schüler, keinen Lärm. Das war wenigstens etwas was ihm gefiel. Wenn Ferienzeit war in Hogwarts war er immer am liebsten hier. Ausser einigen Schülern die hierblieben, wie zum Beispiel dieser Potter Junge konnten ihn die ruhe sogar richtig erfreuen.  
  
Und nun musste er in die Winkelgasse. Er schüttelte nochmals seinen Kopf. Eine stimme liess ihn herumfahren. Albus Dumbeldore stand vor ihm und schaute ihn fragend an: „so in Gedanken Severus? hast du mich nicht gehört?" Dumbeldore lächelte ihn an. „ich muss noch in die Winkelgasse, habe keine Kräuter mehr." gab er zur Antwort. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts schaute erstaunt. „und, ist das so furchtbar, das die Kinder schon von weit weg Reissaus nehmen vor dir? Du solltest einmal dein Gesicht sehen, mein Freund. Du Siehst aus als wenn du jemanden Ermordet hättest und nun auf der suche nach dem nächsten Opfer bist." Severus Snape schnaubte durch seine grosse Nase und blickte den Schulleiter mit seinen dunklen Augen zornig an. „du weißt das ich es hasse unser Haus zu verlassen. ich mag es nicht unter Leute zu gehen und ...." Dumbeldore nahm ihn beim arm und führte ihn zur Treppe die zum Ausgang führte. „sei nicht so Grimmig, Severus. Es ist ein schöner Tag, die sonne scheint und ich denke manchmal tun dir auch die Leute gut die du treffen könntest." Snape schaute Albus Dumbeldore giftig an; "wie meinst du das?" aber der Direktor von der schule für Zauberei und Hexerei drehte sich um und spazierte leise vor sich Hin summend davon.  
  
Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke schüttelte es am ganzen Körper. „na bravo, nun ist es ja klar. Ein schlechter Tag geht genauso schlecht weiter."  
  
Er hastete die Treppe hinunter, knallte die riesige Einganstüre mit seinem Zauberstab so heftig auf dass ein paar Schüler die gerade eintreten wollten mit einem Aufschrei ins Gebüsch vor dem Eingang stürzten um sich in Deckung zu bringen.  
  
Wenigstens das heiterte Severus Snape einen kleinen Moment lang auf.  
  
Dann hastete er den weg Richtung Hogsmeade davon, um zur Winkelgasse zu kommen.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter und sein Freund Ron Weasley hatten bei Hagrid vor der Hütte gesessen und von weitem zugeschaut wie das Tor aufsprang und zwei Schüler von Huffelpuff sich ins Gebüsch stürzten. Als sie erkannten wer da Heraus kam duckten sie sich sofort hinter Hagrids breiten rücken. Hagrid winkte dem Lehrer lächelnd zu, und putze dann weiter an einem stiefel herum.  
  
Harry und Ron schauten einander grinsend an. "na, wenn der eine so Stinkelaune hat, können wir froh sein das wir keine schule haben und zum andern, das es ihm schlecht geht, oder?" sagte Ron feixend zu seinem Freund. Harry grinste zurück, Erwiderte aber nichts. "aber die Saltos waren klasse, schade waren es keine Slytherins."meinte Ron nochmals, und schaute dann Hagrid weiter zu, wie er den stiefel umdrehte und dann fachmännisch begutachtete. Harry schaute nochmals nachdenklich dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke hinterher und fragte sich einmal mehr warum ihn dieser Mann so hasste. Und bedauerte auch sofort jede Person die es heute noch mit Snape zu tun bekommt.  
  
  
  
1.1 Winkelgasse Nr. 50  
  
Willow tanzte vergnügt in ihrem kleinen reich herum. Es war Kindisch, aber sie freute sich auch wie ein kleines Kind. Nun lebte sie schon 1 ganzes Jahr in der Winkelgasse nr.50, akzeptiert und integriert, und fühlte sich rundum wohl.  
  
Ihr langes kupferrotes Haar flatterte um sie herum und sie lachte und flocht mit ihnen einen lockeren Zopf. Dann machte sie weiter mit ihrer Arbeit. Viele Kräuter hatte sie gesammelt und getrocknet und war dafür viele Meilen unterwegs gewesen. Aber die Arbeit hatte sich gelohnt. Es hatte ein paar Erstaunliche Essenzen gegeben.  
  
Nachdenklich schaute sie auf. „eigentlich nur schade, das es niemand gibt der das zu schätzen Weiss." murmelte sie. Sicher ihre Zaubertränke waren mittlerweile bekannt. Und bei vielen leiden kamen die Leute Inzwischen zu ihr. Sogar die hexe von der schule war schon einige male bei ihr gewesen um ihre Heilkräuter zu ergänzen und sogar ihr wissen ein wenig aufzufrischen.  
  
Wäre sicher mal interessant Hogwarts zu besuchen, dachte sie vergnügt, und machte sich lächelnd daran Lavendel Sträusse zu binden.  
  
Snape spazierte gelangweilt durch die Strassen. Flowers &Stones gab es nicht mehr. Die beiden alten Leute hatten ihren laden aufgegeben, sie mochten nicht mehr. Irgendwie berührte ihn das. Er hatte sich eigentlich Wohl gefühlt in ihrem laden. Sie waren immer anständig und nett zu ihm gewesen. Und mehr als einmal hatten sie ihn zu einer Tasse Tee eingeladen. Von wem hatte er denn schon mal ein Angebot zum Tee bekommen? Natürlich hatte er immer abgelehnt. Warum hätte er annehmen sollen? Aber nun waren sie nicht mehr da, und er dachte daran, das er vielleicht den Tee doch hätte nehmen sollen.  
  
Er seufzte. wohin hatten sie ihn geschickt? Er schaute hoch, ja da vorne war es: Winkelgasse nr.50, Willow &Walnut. Komischer Name. Er schaute durch die kleine Schaufensterscheibe, aber alles was er sah war ein kleiner Dschungel mit Baumstamm und vielen pflanzen ...und was war das? Er schaute genauer hin. Tatsächlich, mitten in dem Schaufensterdschungel lag eine grosse Schlange. Merkwürdig, dachte er, schüttelte den Kopf und ging zur Eingangstüre.  
  
  
  
Ein kleines feines klingeln ertönte als er eintrat, und wie er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, war er in einer andern Welt.  
  
Die Düfte waren herrlich, der laden war ganz aus Holz, überall standen dinge herum, Kerzen brannten und im Hintergrund ertönte leise Musik. Und überall hatte es Kräuter. In Flaschen, in Kübeln, aufgehängt an der decke, in Vasen, und und und. Er drehte sich zweimal um sich herum. Er fühlte sich einen flüchtigen Augenblick wie ...ja wie denn? Was war das für ein Gefühl? Noch einmal liess er alles auf sich einwirken. „wie Zuhaus zu sein", dachte er, und erschrak ab diesem Gedanken. Hinter ihm räusperte sich jemand. Erschrocken und ertappt drehte er sich um und machte sogleich auch wieder sein hartes Gesicht.  
  
Willow spürte im hinteren teil des Ladens das jemand auf Walnut schaute. „ein Besucher, Walnut?" fragte sie leise summend? Sie spürte wie Walnut irgendwie amüsiert war. Das war neu. Leise kam sie nach dem klingeln der Glocke in den laden. Ein grosser dunkler Mann stand mitten im Raum und füllte ihn mit seiner Anwesenheit aus. Gross Dunkel und mächtig. Da Willow keine angst kannte betrachtete sie ihn aufmerksam. Er bekam einen verklärten nachdenklichen Blick. Ein paar kurze Augenblicke spürte sie seine Freude, seine tiefen Gefühle und schon waren sie wieder weg. Leise trat sie auf ihn zu und räusperte sich.  
  
Er starrte zu ihr herunter, sie ging im in etwa bis an die Brust. Schmal, zart, zerbrechlich. Rothaarig, gekleidet in schwarz ,ebenso wie er. Und sie stand nah bei ihm , zu nah. Sein Blick wurde zornig und er trat noch einen kleinen schritt näher. Willow war überrascht. Warum macht er das? Fragte sich erstaunt einen kleinen Moment lang . dann öffnete sie ihren Geist ein wenig. Sie erschauerte als sie seine angst spürte. Neugierig und unschuldig schaute sie zu ihm hoch. „kann ich ihnen helfen? Ich bin Willow." Sein Zorn erstarb auf der stelle. Er spürte das sie da war und ihm nichts tun wollte, aber warum ihn das so beruhigte wusste er nicht. Er schaute auf sie hinunter und trat einen kleinen schritt zurück. „Verzeihung, ich ..ich bin erschrocken." Sie lächelte und schaute ihn fragend an. „ich bin Lehrer in Hogwarts, meine Kräuter und einige Essenzen sind leider ausgegangen . Mr.und Mrs. Flowers haben mir ihre Adresse gegeben." Sie schaute ihn weiterhin mit ihren dunkeln (grün?) Augen an. Einen Moment lang schaute sie weg und blickte hinter ihn. Ihr Mund öffnete sich und ein summen kam daraus. Fragend schaute er sie an. Als er ihrem Blick folgte und sich umdrehte, erschrak er heftig. Die riesige Schlange war aus dem Schaufenster gekommen und bewegte sich langsam auf ihn zu. „Walnut tut ihnen nichts. Aber sie dachte sie wollten mir weh tun." Er schaute von der Schlange zur Inhaberin des Ladens. „ihnen weh tun?" er erschrak, einen Augenblick lang hatte er das ja auch gewollt. Die Schlange hielt vor seinen Füssen an und richtete ihren Oberkörper hoch. mit dem starren Blick schaute sie ihm in seine Augen. Es war nicht angenehm. Er mochte Schlangen nicht. Und vor solch grossen Tieren grauste es ihn sowieso. Neben ihm stiess Willow einen scharfen Summton aus. Die Schlange liess sich auf den Boden zurückfallen und verschwand wieder Richtung Fenster. Snape blickte ihr nach. „ist das nicht gefährlich?" fragte er ziemlich misstrauisch. „nein, sie tut ja nichts. Und der laden gehört uns beiden.„ sie tänzelte ein paar schritte von ihm weg und schaute ihn dann wieder an. "also schöner Mann, womit kann ich behilflich sein?" „schöner Mann, dachte Snape, jetzt wird sie aber beleidigend. Er kramte die liste aus der Tasche seinen Umhangs und gab sie ihr. Sie studierte die liste eine weile, holte dann einen bequem aussehenden Stuhl (warum zaubert sie ihn nicht hierher?) spazierte dann auf die Notizen blickend im laden herum. Sie öffnete da eine Schublade, zupfte hier ein Kräutlein ab der decke, öffnete verschlossenen Fläschchen und legte alles auf die kleine Theke. (warum arbeitet sie nicht mit dem Zauberstab?) fragte sich Snape wieder. (sie ist hübsch, ja wirklich, richtig hübsch. Ob sie ...) ärgerlich verzog er sein Gesicht zu einer eiskalten Maske. In dem Augenblick sah sie zu ihm hinüber. "ist ihnen nicht gut? Ich mache ihnen einen Tee." bevor er nein sagen konnte war sie schon verschwunden. Ein paar Minuten später kam sie mit einem Tablett mit Tee und zwei Tassen wieder, stellte es ab, zog einen kleinen Tisch zu Snape und stellte die Tassen und den Tee darauf. Ohne zu fragen goss sie die beiden Tassen voll, stellte eine davon vor den bleichen Lehrer und holte sich einen Stuhl um sich auch an das Tischchen zu setzen. Snape murmelte danke und nahm die Tasse in seine Hände. Der Tee war warm und süss und roch nach...."Jasmin?" sie nickte lächelnd. „ja ,selber gepflanzt und gepflückt. Ich mag den Geruch und die Pflanze. wie heissen sie?" " Severus Snape", antwortete er und schaute sie an: „und sie sind? " „ Willow, einfach nur Willow. ich habe keinen anderen Namen." nachdenklich schaute er sie an. „warum benutzen sie keinen Zauberstab?" Sie schaute ihn mit grossen Augen an (violett?) „ich brauche keinen. Mr. Snape, nein Professor Snape, nicht wahr? Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts.?" Freudig lächelte sie ihn an und stand auf. Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und lachte: „ich wollte sie schon lange einmal Persönlich kennenlernen. Ihre wissen ist bedeutend und ihre Kunst des Tränke Brauens....ich habe schon sehr viel von ihnen gehört. Und ich bin angenehm überrascht. Sie sind schöner und jünger als ich dachte!" Severus zuckte zurück. „ich glaube sie wollen mich auf den arm nehmen." zischte er drohend und erhob sich aus dem Stuhl. Willow schaute ihn überrascht an ; "warum sollte ich das? Sagt man bei euch Magier denn nicht die Wahrheit?" er schaute sie sich ein wenig verblüfft an. Sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus , sondern lächelte ihn auffordernd an. Seufzend setzte er sich in seinen Sessel. Sie nahm ihm den Wind aus den segeln. Er konnte nicht behaupten das er sich wohl fühlte, aber.....diese Frau hatte ihn schön genannt. Vielleicht ist sie ja verrückt, und hofft das ich sie töte, dachte er bei sich. „Professor Snape, ich bin ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch. Eigentlich beinahe eine Muggel. Das heisst, ich gehöre den Waldläufern an. Sagt Ihnen das etwas?" ihre Augen wurden schwarz wie die Nacht. „ich habe davon gehört. Ihr seid keine Zauberer aber irgendwie seid ihr dennoch voller Magie. Aber normalerweise lebt ihr doch bei den Muggels ? Mit uns Zauberern wollt ihr ja nichts zu tun haben!" ihre Augen nahmen wieder eine grünliche Färbung an. „ja, nur ...vor einem Jahr machte unsere Älteste meines Covens eine schreckliche Entdeckung, sie hat uns nicht verraten was es war. Aber sie beorderte mich hierher um zu beobachten und ihr dann zu berichten. Vor einem Jahr machte ich diesen laden auf. Das Ministerium war nicht gerade erfreut an mir. Sie mögen uns nicht besonders (und das haben wir ja gemeinsam, nicht wahr?)"er hörte die stimme in seinem Kopf. Er schüttelte sich und sah sie weiter an. „ ich habe mich zuerst mit ihrem Direktor Albus Dumbeldore getroffen." lachend strich sie ihre langen haare hinter die Ohren. „er ist Brillant, nicht wahr?" Snape nickte, verstand aber nicht genau warum, er fühlte sich schläfrig, ihre stimme wurde leiser und leiser, es wurde beinahe ein Singsang bei dem er immer tiefer und tiefer in den schlaf glitt. und dann wurde es schwarz um ihn herum.  
  
Die rothaarige Frau stand auf und lief auf Severus Snape zu. Sie ging zur Tür und schloss ab, und eine Gestalt kam aus dem hinteren teil des Ladens. Die grosse dunkle Gestalt marschierte auf den Professor zu und lud ihn sich wie wenn er kein Gewicht hätte auf seine schultern. „Warte noch, Wild Oat," Willow nahm das Gesicht von Snape in ihre kleinen zarten Hände und prüfte seine Augen und seinen Atem. Sanft strich sie ihm mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.  
  
„es tut mir leid mein trauriger Freund, aber es muss sein." Sie gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange, „angenehme träume" und die grosse Gestalt machte sich mit dem Bündel auf der Schulter davon.  
  
Zärtlich kroch Walnut auf Willows schoss und berührte mit ihrer warmen haut ihr Gesicht. „du musst nicht traurig sein, sie bringen ihn ja wieder." „ich weiss Walnut, aber ....er ist so allein." „wie du nicht war? Ist es dein anderer teil den du suchst? warum hast du ihn dann hergegeben?" Willow schaute traurig zur Schlange die jetzt ganz nah an ihrem Gesicht war und blickte in ihre unergründlichen Augen. „meine Freundin, wenn wir nichts gegen den dunklen Lord und seine Brut unternehmen, werde ich meinen anderen teil nie in die arme schliessen können. Es ist wichtig und du weisst das, "seufzte sie. „Menschen und ihre sentimentalen Gefühle, „zischelte die Schlange hämisch und kringelte sich in Willows schoss zusammen.  
  
  
  
Snapes Traum  
  
Er träumte. Er träumte er sässe an einem See. Die Wolken standen weiss und vereinzelt am strahlend blauen Himmel. Das Wasser war tiefblau und der Wind strich leise über die weide die am Flussufer stand. Er schaute träumend in das Wasser. Wo war er? Es war nicht wichtig. Wer war er? Das war wohl wichtiger. Aber er vergass es wieder. Er schaute den gestalten zu die langsam über den See (über den See? das war falsch) auf ihn zukamen. Als sie dicht vor ihm standen erkannte er das es eine unheimlich alte Frau war. ihr Haar war lang und silbern. Er wusste nicht ob er angst vor ihr haben sollte. Sie redete mit ihm. Er verstand ihre Sprache nicht. Er strich sich die haare aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihr zu. Die alte Frau lächelte zurück und zeigte mit ihren grossen Fingern auf seinen arm. Er schaute an sich herunter und sah wie sich sein Ärmel wie von selbst aufrollte und seinen Unterarm entblösste. Was sie wohl von ihm wollte? Er versuchte die andere Person anzuschauen. Aber das Gesicht war grau, wie Nebel. Eigentlich war die ganze Person wie Nebel. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht, aber was?  
  
Die Weide bewegte ihre langen äste im Wind und strich sanft über (die Wange? ) er schaute der weide Interessiert zu. Ihre Farbe veränderte sich auch dauernd. Von grün nach violett. Plötzlich durchströmte ihn furchtbare schmerzen. Er schrie auf..........  
  
Leises Gemurmel war um ihn herum. Im war schwindlig und er fühlte sich als ob er durch die Mangel gedreht worden wäre. Vorsichtig hob er seine Lider. Gleissendes brennendes licht erschreckte ihn. Eine stimme flüsterte seinen Namen und deckte seinen Augen mit einem feuchten Tuch zu.  
  
„nicht bewegen, sie haben sich ganz schön den Kopf gestossen, Professor Snape." Sagte die stimme leise.  
  
Jemand hob sanft seinen Kopf hoch und etwas kühles berührte seinen Mund. „trinken sie, das wird ihnen gut tun". er öffnete seinen Mund und eine leicht süssliche Flüssigkeit strömte seine kehle hinab. Im wurde wieder ein wenig übel. Aber es verschwand auch gleich wieder. Er fühlte sich wieder besser, und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Als er das Tuch von seinen Augen nahm, wurde auch seine Sicht wieder klarer. Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf und schaute sich verwundert um. Wo war er zum Teufel? Und was war passiert?  
  
Da erkannte er die Ladenbesitzerin wieder. „was ist passiert?" fragte er sie verwirrt.  
  
„ich weiss es nicht genau. Zuerst sassen sie auf dem Stuhl, und wir tranken Tee zusammen. Können sie sich daran erinnern?" Snape nickte. „Ich habe ihnen erzählt woher ich die Kräuter habe und wir haben noch diskutiert ob man Schierlingskraut oder lieber Odermenning nehmen soll. Da wurde ihnen plötzlich schwindlig. Sie wollten noch an die frische Luft. Aber plötzlich haben sie vor schmerzen aufgeschrien sich an den arm gefasst und sind umgefallen. Ich wusste nicht recht was ich machen sollte. Also hab ich sie aufs Sofa gelegt und mit einem kalten Tuch ihr Gesicht abgewaschen. Und nun sind sie wieder hier." sie lächelte ihn an. „geht's ihnen besser?" er fasste sich an den arm, gab aber dem Impuls nicht nach zu sehen was los war. „haben.....haben sie meinen arm untersucht?" sie schüttelte den Kopf „ nein, ich hatte genug damit zu tun sie auf dieses Sofa zu kriegen. Aber ich kann gern mal nachschauen wenn sie wollen?" nun schüttelte er den Kopf. „nein, nein, es ist nur...eine alte Verletzung, und manchmal brennt sie höllisch. Aber ich weiss nicht was mit mir passiert ist. Ich hoffe sie verzeihen mir." Verdammt was rede ich denn da? Ich sollte ihr einen Gedächtnis Zauber auflegen und dann verschwinden. starr blickte er an ihr vorbei auf den Boden. Die Schlange lag da und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „wissen sie Professor Snape, ich bin froh das sie mir keinen Zauber anhängen. Ich denke mir wäre das ganze sehr peinlich. Aber seien sie unbesorgt. Ich erzähle niemandem davon. aber ....." jetzt Kommt es, dachte er verbittert. „sie könnten mich einmal zu einer Tasse Tee in ihrer schule einladen? Ich hätte Hogwarts wirklich gerne mal besucht. Und einige Kräuter auf der liste muss ich erst noch fertig Destillieren damit sie zu gebrauchen sind." fügte sie schnell hinzu, als er sie scharf anblickte. Zu seinem erstaunen wurde sie knallrot. Lange schaute er zu ihr hin. Sie guckte verlegen auf den Boden. „gut, ich bin Einverstanden," was um alles in der Welt, sage ich da? „sobald die Kräuter fertig sind, bringen Sie sie mir einfach . in Ordnung?" und dachte bei sich; ich muss mir den Kopf schlimmer angeschlagen haben als mir lieb ist. Erstaunt blickte sie zu ihm auf. Dann lächelte sie ihn an: " In Ordnung, ich freue mich."  
  
  
  
Als Willow die Türe hinter Snape zuschloss und das geschlossen Schild an die Tür hängte, drückte die Schlange mit ihrem Körper fest an ihr Bein. „ da hast du aber gute Arbeit geleistet, die Priesterin wird zufrieden sein." zischelte sie. Willow schaute traurig zu ihr hinunter. „ich weiss," summte sie leise. Die Schlange sah zu ihr hoch. „im Krieg gibt es immer verletzte und du weisst das. Was willst du von einem Zauberer?" sie zischelte das Wort sehr verächtlich aus. „er hat so tiefe Augen, weisst du," Summte sie traurig, und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie versuchte mit den Augen der grossen dunklen Gestalt im schwarzen Umhang zu folgen, die die Strasse und die Leute verschluckten, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
  
  
  
1.2 Ein Gespräch mit Dumbeldore  
  
  
  
Den ganzen Tag war Snape unruhig in seinem Kerker herum Spaziert. Er hatte versucht die neuen Kräuter einzuordnen und die Essenzen nachzufüllen. Aber er brachte es nicht fertig sich länger als 5 Minuten zu konzentrieren. Er hatte ganz aufgehört mit dieser Tätigkeit , als er versucht hatte, getrockneten Fliegenpilz zu den Walnuss ölen zu füllen. Und seither tigerte er im Verlies herum. Plötzlich fällte er eine Entscheidung. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verliess seinen Arbeitsraum.  
  
Mit raschen schritten machte er auf den weg zu Dumbeldores Büro.  
  
Als er vor der Tür stand, überlegte er es sich jedoch wieder anders. Sicher hatte Albus andere sorgen als sich die konfusen Gedanken des Zaubertränke Lehrers anzuhören. Er wollte schon wieder gehen, als eine stimme durch die Türe rief: „komm doch herein, Severus." Snape öffnete daraufhin mit einem tiefen Seufzer die Türe und stand kurz darauf dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts gegenüber; Albus Dumbeldore. Der alte Zauberer hatte es sich hinter seinem riesigen Schreibtisch bequem gemacht, und schaute ganz verzückt einige Bilder an, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. Snape konnte nicht viel erkennen. Er sah nur, dass es einige junge Zauberer und Hexen waren, die in die Kamera winkten und äusserst Vergnügt aussahen. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihm über den Rücken. Vor wie langer Zeit war es gewesen ,dass er so richtig lachen konnte? Er konnte sich nicht mehr dran erinnern. Da bemerkte er wie Dumbeldore in anschaute.  
  
„was ist mit dir, Severus ? Du siehst so nachdenklich aus ? Ist etwas passiert mit deinem....." er nickte und zeigte mit seinen langen Fingern auf Snapes arm. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke schüttelte seine langen, fettigen, schwarzen Haare. „nein, damit ist nichts, oder eben schon......Albus, ich habe das Gefühl das mich jemand vergiftet hat oder wollte." Dumbledore schaute ihn aus grossen erstaunten Augen an. „Wie meinst du das, Severus? Erzähl mir davon."  
  
Snape holte tief Atem, dann fing er an; „ ich war ja in der Winkelgasse um Kräuter zu holen. Da ist mir so, so .......wie soll ich sagen ," es war ihm furchtbar peinlich. „also, ich soll ohnmächtig geworden sein. Und das kann ich mir nun wirklich nicht vorstellen. Albus , du kennst mich. Die junge Frau in dem Kräuter laden, erzählte mir, ich hätte aufgeschrien, mir an den arm gefasst, und dann wäre ich ohnmächtig geworden. Dann hab ich noch geträumt. Albus, wenn man Ohnmächtig ist träumt man nicht. Aber das aller merkwürdigste ist; in meinem Blut hat es blaue spuren." Der alte Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch sah Severus Snape ein wenig verwirrt an. Snape erklärte es ihm;" ich hab mich Dummer weise geschnitten, als ich eine Essenz einfüllen wollte. Eine kleine Flasche ist mir zerbrochen und es hat sehr stark geblutet. Als ich die Schweinerei aufwischen wollte, bemerkte ich wie in dem getrockneten Blut kleine blauen punkte waren. Ich hab mir dann das ganze näher angeschaut, und es war wirklich so.  
  
Es gibt nur eine Substanz die diese Färbung erzeugt und diese Wirkung hat.: Homalin!"  
  
Snape schaute Dumbledore gerade in die Augen. „ Albus, irgendwer kennt die Wirkung dieser Droge. Wir dürfen das Zeug ja gar nicht benutzten. Nicht einmal ich wüsste genau wie man mit ihr umzugehen hätte. Geschweige denn wie die genaue Wirkung ist. Und nicht mal ich wüsste wo ich das mittel überhaupt auftreiben könnte. Albus, ich glaube die Frau aus dem laden hat es mir gegeben." Er hatte alles gesagt. Nun lehnte er sich in den Sessel zurück und blickte mit lauernden Augen zu Dumbledore hinüber.  
  
Der grosse alte Mann mit dem langen weissen Bart, stand auf und fing an langsam in seinem Büro herumzugehen. Von zeit zu zeit blickte er in eines der Bilder die an der wand hingen. die Bilder zeigten all die ehemaligen Schulleiter die Hogwarts gehabt hatte. Die Augen dieser Zauberer und Hexen folgten Dumbeldore durch den ganzen Raum. Hin und wieder nickten sie, oder schüttelten ihre köpfe, wenn der jetzige Direktor in ihre Richtung blickte.  
  
Nach einer langen zeit setzte sich Albus Dumbledore wieder in seinen Sessel und schaute ernst und ein wenig traurig zu Severus Snape. Severus war sich schon lange nicht mehr so jung vorgekommen, und wohl fühlte er sich ganz und gar nicht. „Severus, erzähl mir bitte von deinem Traum. Und zwar wirklich restlos alles, auch wenn es dir belanglos erscheint. Es ist wichtig." Snape fing langsam an diesen komischen Traum zu erzählen.  
  
Es war still in dem Raum, als er seinen Traum zu ende erzählt hatte. Dumbeldore legte einen Augenblick lang seinen Kopf in seine Hände und stöhnte leise.  
  
„Das hat mir noch gefehlt. „ Albus Dumbeldore setzte sich in seinem Sessel gerade auf und schaute dem andern Mann in die schwarzen Augen. „Severus, wann hattest du zum letzten mal Kontakt mit dem Dunklen Lord? Weißt Du das noch?" Snape dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich meinte das war vor ungefähr einem Monat. Aber an das genaue Datum erinnere ich mich nicht. Du weist, ich fühle mich die nächsten paar Tage immer so schlecht, dass ich manchmal die Daten verwechsle. Es tut mir leid. Aber ich bin mir sicher das es vor ungefähr einem Monat war. Warum fragst Du?" Dumbledore schüttelte seinen weisshaarigen Kopf. Er stand auf, ging um den grossen alten Schreibtisch herum und blieb vor Snape stehen. „Bitte zeige mir dein Mal, mein Freund." Sagte er ganz sanft zu dem anderen Mann. Er wusste wie unangenehm es dem Zaubertränke Meister war über diese Dinge zu sprechen, und vor allem, wie schlecht er sich fühlte, wenn er, Direktor von Hogwarts, Vorgesetzter und Freund, diese zum Teil unaussprechlichen Dinge von dem Mann den er soeben Freund genannt hatte, erwartete das er es tun würde. Aber diesmal ging es nicht anders. „Warte, Severus."  
  
Der grosse Zauberer schritt zum Kamin und entzündete mit einer Handbewegung und dem Spruch „Incendio" ein Feuer darin. Dann nahm er eine kleine Phiole aus einer seiner versteckten Taschen seines Gewandes, öffnete sie und streute ein silbrig aussehendes Pulver hinein mitten in die Feuerzungen. Er murmelte ein paar Wörter die Snape nicht verstand, aber es tauchten kurz danach 3 Köpfe im den hellen Flammen auf. „Würdet ihr bitte sofort zu mir kommen?" sprach Dumbeldore in den Kamin hinein.  
  
Es vergingen höchstens 2 Minuten als aus dem Kamin nacheinander 3 Personen auftauchten. Severus Snape stöhnte leise auf. Ich habe doch gewusst es gibt einen denkbar schlechten Tag für mich! Dachte er zornig, als er genauer sah wer da im Zimmer stand; es waren Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Lucilla Parabani. Das war genau das, was ihm zu seinem Glück noch fehlte. Dumbledore richtete sich zu seiner vollen Grösse auf und erzählte die ganze Geschichte, mit einem um Vergebung bittenden Ausdruck, den anderen Personen in dem Raum.  
  
Sie hörten alle mit grösstem Interesse zu. Als Dumbledore das Gift, oder besser gesagt die Droge erwähnte, stiess Lucilla einen verblüfften Schrei aus. Snape betrachtete sie genauer. Für eine Vampirin schaute sie ziemlich gewöhnlich aus. Sie trug einfache Muggel Kleider. Jeans nannte man das, soviel er darüber wusste. Das unheimlichste an ihr waren ihre dunklen schwarzen Augen, die einem anschauen konnten ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln. Dumbledore hatte sie vor einiger Zeit aus einer ziemlich unangenehmen Situation gerettet. Er hatte ihm aber nie verraten was damals eigentlich passiert war. Und seither war die Lady eine von Dumbledors engsten Vertrauten. Er traute ihr nicht. Mehr als einmal hatte sie geradezu gierig auf seinen Hals gestarrt. Ihm war gar nicht wohl im Umgang mit dieser Frau. Nein, ganz und gar nicht.  
  
Als sein Blick auf Lupin und Black viel, bemerkte er erstaunt, das sie dieses Gefühl wohl mit ihm teilten. Als Lucilla ein wenig näher an Lupin trat, machte dieser schnell einen Schritt weg von ihr. Das zauberte doch ein kleines lächeln auf das Gesicht von Severus Snape.  
  
„Kein Zauberer und keine Hexe kennt dieses Kraut, es ist nur eine Geschichte." Flüsterte die Vampirin mit ihrer heiseren Stimme. „Ich glaube ihrem Zaubertrank Hexer nicht." Sagte sie ein wenig lauter und schaute mit lauernden Augen zu Snape hinüber. „Wie kann er es dir beweisen, Luci?" fragte Black und blickte abwechselnd zu Dumbledore, Snape und wieder zu Dumbledore. „Er soll mir ein wenig von seinem Blut geben." Severus zuckte zusammen. Das konnte wohl nicht ihr ernst sein. Ein wenig unsicher wandte er seine Augen zu Dumbledore. Der alte Zauberer lächelte Snape beruhigend zu, und schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Nein, nein Severus. Du brauchst lediglich ein paar tropfen von deinem Blut zu opfern." Er hörte wie die Vampirin heiser lachte. „ich habe nicht vor, die einzigen Verbündeten gegen Voldemort zu töten." Ziemlich unsicher nahm Snape das Messer, dass ihm Sirius reichte entgegen, und ritzte sich mit der scharfen Klinge an der Hand. Lucilla trat so schnell zu ihm, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam wie sie sich bewegte. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere stand sie vor ihm. Bevor er auch nur richtig reagieren konnte, hatte sie seine Hand genommen und zu ihrem Mund geführt. Die ganze Frau strahlte eine enorme Kälte aus. Und irgendwie roch sie sehr eigenartig. Ganz leicht nach Moder und Moos. Nicht unangenehm, aber..... Da sah er ihre Zähne aufblitzen und schon hatte sie sein Blut abgeleckt. Ganz leise hörte er ihre Stimme nahe bei seinem Ohr: „ich kann noch viel intensiver Duften. Oder möchtest Du Angst haben und meine wahre Gestalt sehen? Oder möchtest Du im Liebestaumel versinken?" Er zog die Hand von ihrem Mund weg, aber sie stand schon wieder bei Dumbledore. Ihr Gesicht machte einen angeekelten Eindruck. Sie schloss die Augen und liess ihre Zunge langsam über ihre bleichen Lippen fahren. Sie zuckte einen kurzen Moment zusammen und stöhnte leise auf. Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen und nickte zu Dumbledore hinüber. „Ja, es ist Homalin. Es gibt eine sehr berauschende Wirkung ab. Sogar jetzt noch. Ich bin entzückt. Aber ich wüsste nicht wer diese perfekte Mischung zustande gebracht hat. Es wurde vor nahezu 230 Jahren verboten." Die Männer schauten Lucilla verdutzt an. Irgendwie vergass man einfach, wie alt diese Wesen wurden. Der letzte grosse Vampir, Vladimir Dracul, war mit 438 Jahren ganz friedlich, im trauten Kreise seiner Mitgeschöpfe entschlafen. Severus Snape musste lächeln. Er hatte einmal in einem Buch gelesen, irgendein Kind hatte es liegengelassen, dass die Muggel glaubten, Vampire könne man mir Kreuzen und Knoblauch bekämpfen. Dabei wusste jeder Zauberer, dass Dracul, eigentlich der erste Vampir der ganz bewusst Jagt auf Muggel machte, allergisch auf Knoblauch war und die Angst vor Kreuzen war nur Theater. Vladimir Dracul war immer sehr für Theatralische Auftritte. Auch die langen schwarzen Umhänge und das verwandeln in Ratten oder Fledermäuse. Auch unter Vampiren gab es Animagie. Sie hatten auch lange Jahre Zeit um dinge zu lernen. Es wusste auch jeder, das es für Vampire besonders wichtig ist, auch im hohen alter immer noch zu lernen um seinen Geist flexibel und fit zu erhalten. Manch ein alter hochbetagter Vampir hatte sich freiwillig getötet, weil er des Lebens überdrüssig war. Severus Gedanken schweiften ab. Alle im Raum anwesenden hatten sich in Sessel gesetzt die Dumbledore herbeigezaubert hatte. „Also," begann Dumbledore laut: „Wie Luci bestätigt hat, ist Severus Verdacht absolut richtig. Wir müssen jetzt also herausfinden wer es war, und zu wem denn diese Person gehört. Severus, ich möchte jetzt bitte deinen Arm sehen." Snape stand auf, lief auf Dumbledore zu und entblösste seinen Unterarm. Als alle betroffen auf seinen Arm starrten und kein Wort sagten, folgte sein Blick dem der andern. Und er schrak zusammen. Auf seinem Unterarm, auf dem man ganz fein die Umrisse des schwarzen Lords sah, ein Schädel, aus dessen Mund eine grüne Schlange kroch, war mit einem Blutroten Pentagramm wie übermalt, nein, eigentlich wie darüber gebrannt. Im wurde schwindlig. Bevor er beinahe umfiel war Lupin schon bei ihm und hielt ihn fest. Dankbar liess er sich zurück in seinen Sessel sinken.  
  
„Jetzt ist ja wohl alles klar." Meinte Lucilla mit ihrer rauhen Stimme. Die Männer schauten etwas verwirrt zu der Vampirin hinüber. „Wie meinst du das, Luci?" fragte Albus Dumbledore die Frau. „Oh, Verzeit, ich vergesse immer wie alt ich in Wirklichkeit bin. Als diese erbarmungswürdige Kreatur dort," und sie zeigte mit ihren langen Krallen ähnlichen Finger in Snapes Richtung, "von Homalin sprach, war mir eigentlich schon klar was hier los ist. Aber normalerweise verlassen sie den Wald kaum." Fügte sie ein wenig nachdenklich hinzu. Black schüttelte seinen Kopf : „Hör mir mal zu Altes Mädchen, ich habe keine Ahnung was du da erzählst, also würdest du es uns", er machte eine kleine pause und verbeugte sich leicht vor der dunklen Frau, „Bitte, erklären?" Lupin fing an zu kichern. Dumbledore warf ihm einen harten Blick zu und Lupin verstummte sofort.  
  
„Na, die Waldläufer natürlich." Sie blickte in die Runde und die Runde blickte ein wenig ratlos zurück. „Oh meine Ratten, muss ich euch die ganze Geschichte erzählen? Dann brauche ich aber erst mal etwas zu trinken," Snape hatte dass unangenehme Gefühl, dass die Vampirin ziemlich gierig in seine Richtung blickte, aber er war ihr auch dankbar für die kurze Pause.  
  
Als sie alle zum Tee noch zusätzlich ein paar kleine Bissen zu sich genommen hatten, fing Lucilla an zu erzählen:  
  
„Es war zu der Zeit, als ein, man könnte sagen Vorgänger von Voldemort, angefangen hatte, Muggel zu jagen und zu töten. Sein Name war Nagini. Er war aus einem sehr alten adeligen Haus, irgendwo in Russland oder so. Das ist aber nicht so wichtig. Aber seine Herrschaft breitete sich immer weiter aus und seine Gefolgschaft wurde immer grösser. Viele seiner Handlanger (sie spuckte das Wort förmlich auf den Boden) waren Vampire. So eine rechte Horde von Blutessern muss auch unterhalten und ernährt werden. Und dann kamen sie eines Tages auf die Idee Menschen einzufangen, in die Wälder zu treiben und zu jagen. Oh ja, sie hatten mächtig Spass daran.  
  
Eines Tages hatten sie eine Schulklasse entführt und sie in den Wald getrieben, bevor die Kinder aber wirklich im Wald verschwanden, sollen sie sich umgedreht haben und über alle die an dieser Jagt teilnahmen, einen Fluch verhängt haben.  
  
Tja, an diesem Tag und in der Nacht kam von den Jägern keiner mehr aus dem Wald. Auch die nächsten Tage und Nächte warteten die Anhänger ,die vor dem Wald ausgeharrt hatten, vergebens.  
  
Nach über einer Woche verstreuten sie sich wieder, schlichen zurück in ihre dunklen Löchern um auf den Tag zu warten, an dem ein neuer Irrer auftaucht.  
  
Und mit dem Wald war von diesem Tage an auch etwas nicht mehr so wie es vorher war. Leute die sich darin verirrten oder spazieren gingen, kamen völlig verwirrt, wenn überhaupt, wieder heraus. Eine Expedition von Zauberern wollte den Wald untersuchen, aber nach nur ein paar Stunden verliessen sie ihn fluchtartig wieder. Merkwürdige Kreaturen sollen seither dort herum spuken. Von den Kindern wurde keines mehr angetroffen. Aber man erzählt sich, das wirklich gute Menschen oder Zauberer oder Hexen, die sich im Wald verirrt hatten, sonderbare Begegnungen mit Wesen hatten, die direkt aus den Bäumen kamen und ihnen den Weg aus dem Wald zeigten."  
  
Einige Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen in dem Raum. Bis Sirius Black in die Stille hinein lachte: „Märchen und Mythen. Na toll. Und wo bitte ist dieser Märchenwald? Albus, wir verschwenden unsere Zeit!" Die Vampirin lachte auch, aber es klang bei weitem nicht so angenehm wie bei Black. „ Sieh aus dem Fenster, Sirius, sieh aus dem Fenster. Der Märchenwald wie du ihn nennst, ist der Verbotene Wald von Hogwarts!"  
  
Wieder war es still in dem Zimmer von Albus Dumbledore. Die Zauberer schauten einander verwirrt an. Severus Snape hatte zum allerersten mal das eigenartige Gefühl zu einer Gemeinschaft zu gehören. Dieses Gefühl floss angenehm durch seine Venen hindurch.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stand auf und stellte sich mitten in den Raum. „Ich habe diese Geschichte noch nie so gehört, aber von dem Wald von Hogwarts," er nickte und machte einen kleine Pause, „diese Geschichte mit den verschwunden Kindern, die habe ich gehört. Hagrid hat mir auch schon einige male berichtet, das in der letzten Zeit viel merkwürdiges in diesem Wald passiert. Er konnte mir nicht genau erklären was, aber ich denke, nun ist etwas eingetroffen, mit dem auch Voldemort nicht rechnen konnte. Aber warum wird Snapes Mal so behandelt?" Die Vampirin entblösste beim auflachen ihre langen Eckzähne. „Hast du es dir denn nicht genau angesehen? Sie haben es überdeckt. Irgendwo ist eine Person, die alles fühlt was er," und sie zeigte abermals mit ihren langen Hände auf Snape, „fühlt, alles sieht was er sieht. In diesem Moment könnte es sein dass unser Gespräch belauscht wird." sie blickte mit starren lauernden Augen auf Snape. „Wir sollten ihn töten!" Lupin trat vor. „Ich würde versuchen mit ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Meint ihr das ginge?" Es war das erste mal in Severus Snapes Leben, dass er froh war, das Remus hier bei ihnen war.  
  
Albus legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und blickte einige Zeit an die Decke. Dann meinte er: „Nein, wir werden gar nichts tun. Wir wissen jetzt viel, nicht alles, aber viel. Ich denke man wird mit uns Kontakt aufnehmen. Severus..." der angesprochene blickte zum Schulleiter hoch. „Severus, dieses Mädchen in dem Laden, gehst du nochmals zu ihr?" Der Angesprochene schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, Albus, aber sie wollte unbedingt Hogwarts mal sehen und sie wollte mir die restlichen Kräuter persönlich bri........" Er stockte mitten im Satz und schaute erstaunt zu Dumbledore. „Sie wollte unbedingt vorbeikommen. Meinst du, dann erfahren wir mehr?" Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, blickte nachdenklich zu dem ganz in Schwarz gekleideten Mann hinüber und meinte nickend; „ ich denke schon, Severus, ich denke schon."  
  
1.3 Besuch  
  
Willow fühlte sich wirklich wohl. Die Kräuter, von Professor Snape gewünscht, waren fertig getrocknet, zermahlen oder aufgekocht. Die Ergebnisse waren hervorragend. Sie war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Sie beschloss das heute der Tag war , an dem sie Hogwarts einen Besuch abstatten würde. In Wahrheit freute sie sich auch darauf, den Professor für Zaubertränke wiederzusehen. Aber das würde sie niemals jemandem erzählen.  
  
Sie seufzte leise, packte die Kräuter und die Gläser mit dem Material zusammen in eine Umhängetasche und spazierte aus dem kleinen Raum hinter dem Verkaufsraum in den Laden hinein. „Willst du mitkommen?" summte sie zu der grossen Schlange hinüber, die fett und träge auf ihrem Baustamm mitten im Schaufenster lag. Die Schlange hob ihren Kopf und blickte Willow an. „Ich denke schon, dich kann man ja nicht alleine lassen. Du weißt was ich von diesem Typen halte? Er ist ein Death Eather und du weißt das genau. Also los, pack mich schon ein." Willow lachte, packte die Schlange ziemlich unsanft und stopfte sie zu den Kräutern in die grosse Tasche. Bevor die Schlange auch nur einen Ton von sich geben konnte, verschloss sie schnell den Riemen und hob dann mit einem kräftigen Schwung die Tasche auf ihren Rücken.  
  
Sie verliess den Laden durch die Hintertüre , schloss sorgfältig ab, und machte sich auf den weg. Sie nahm eine Abkürzung durch den verbotenen Wald, und stand bald vor dem Tor von Hogwarts. Einen Moment lang blieb sie vor dem grossen Tor stehen und hob schnüffelnd ihre Nase. Aus der Tasche an ihrem Rücken kam ein leises Summen, aber Willow ignorierte es und sprach mit dem Tor.  
  
Snape war den ganzen Tag schon voll Unruhe. Lucilla schlief wie immer den Tag durch, Dumbledore hatte sich den ganzen Tag noch nicht blicken lassen, Sirius Black war wieder in sein Versteck zurückgekehrt. Nur Remus Lupin war noch hier. Im Moment lag er frech und ziemlich breit auf dem dunklen Sofa, das in Severus Snapes Büro stand, und machte keinerlei Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen. „Was ist mit dir, Severus? Du bist so unruhig? Mann könnte glatt annehmen du hättest eine Verabredung?" Der dunkle Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren starrte den hellen bleichen Mann voller Zorn an. Remus Lupin lächelte. „Es ist auch eine Nachwirkung der Droge, dieses Unruhig sein, soll ich dir einen Tee besorgen?" Die Stimme war sehr leise gewesen. Snape hielt mit seinem herumlaufen inne und setzte sich in seinen Stuhl. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Er hatte kaum geschlafen, gegessen noch weniger, und seit dem frühen Nachmittag hatte ihn Lupin nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Remus Lupin hatte immer eine Antwort gewusst als ihn Snape loswerden wollte. Und nun war er ihm sogar in sein Büro gefolgt. Severus Snape hätte am liebsten laut aufgeschrien. Seine Narbe brannte höllisch. Aber auf keinen Fall wollte er dem andern Schwäche zeigen. Nein, er nicht!  
  
Da klopfte es ziemlich leise an die Tür. Severus Snape und Remus Lupin zuckten zusammen und starrten verwundert zur Tür. Remus blickte zu Severus hinüber, nickte und verschwand hinter dem grossen Kasten. Snape bewegte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte „Dissendium" Die Tür flog auf und....Willow trat ein.  
  
Ein wenig erschrocken und eine kleine Sekunde lang unsicher, blickte der Lehrer für Zaubertränke auf die kleine, schmale Person die soeben sein Büro betreten hatte. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, drehte dann schnüffelnd ihren Kopf zur Seite als suche sie etwas, und seufzte dann laut auf. Sie liess den Kopf hängen und stellte ihre Tasche auf den harten Steinboden. Sie blickte Snape mit einem seltsamen Blick an und:" Einen Werwolf in einem Schulbüro zu verstecken, wer tut den so etwas? Ich kann dich riechen, Wolf, komm hervor!" Ziemlich verblüfft kam Remus aus seinem Versteck hervor. „Kein normaler Mensch riecht einen Werwolf. Keiner. Nur die Nasen der Vampire sind imstande uns auszumachen." Er blickte sie erstaunt an. „Wer bist du?" Willow rümpfte die Nase. „Wer von den Vampiren ist hier? Ich habe ihren Geruch am Tor gefunden." Snape stand auf und trat auf Willow zu. Eigentlich wollte er sie Hass erfüllt ansehen, aber irgendwie freute er sich beinahe sie zu sehen. „Ich rufe Dumbledore," rief Lupin und lief aus dem Zimmer. Willow schaute zu Snape hinauf „ich freue mich trotzdem sie wiederzusehen, Severus Snape. Und ich habe ihre Kräuter dabei."  
  
Als Dumbledore, Lupin und Black das Zimmer betraten, war der Lehrer für Zaubertränke dabei seine neuen Kräuter zu begutachten. Und er war mehr als zufrieden. Das war spitzen Arbeit. Er blickte zu Dumbledore und senkte Schuld bewusst seinen Blick. Der grosse alte Mann mit den langen weissen Haaren musterte Willow durch seine Halbmond förmige Brille und stellte die selbe Frage wie Remus Lupin. „Wer bist du?" Willow schaute ein wenig verunsichert von einem zum andern, entschloss sich dann aber zu reden.  
  
„ich bin Willow." Snape fauchte sie ein wenig gereizt an, „warum hast du mir diese Droge eingegeben?" Sie blickte ihn mit einem um Entschuldigung bittenden Blick an, „wir sind die Waldläufer, wir leben und wandeln und sterben im verbotenen Wald. Seit vielen Tausenden von Jahren ist das schon so, aber kann vielleicht nicht mehr so sein. Ich sehe in euren Augen das ihr die Geschichte unserer Entstehung kennt, also brauche ich diesen Teil nicht mehr zu erwähnen. Aber vielleicht interessiert ihr euch für unsere Abstammung?" Sie blickte den Werwolf in seine müden Augen. „Auch ein teil von uns ist ein Geschöpf der Nacht. Genau wie du. Wir waren und sind immer noch alles Kinder, und es war das böse, das uns in den Wald hinein trieb. Doch der Wald lebt, und er hatte erbarmen mit uns. Seine Blätter gaben uns ein Heim und beschützten uns, seine Wurzeln zeigten uns Wege, er lernte uns vieles denn nun waren wir seine Kinder. Aber das böse ging immer noch um und wir waren jung. Doch der Wald lernte uns wie man verletzt, tötet, damit aus dem Samen besseres entstehen kann. Wir haben alle umgebracht, doch ihren Samen fingen wir auf. Wir vermischten uns mit ihm, so kamen wir zu einem längeren leben. Der Wald lernte uns die Gaben zu nutzen. Und so vermischten wir uns mit dem Wald. Der Wald ist unser Vater und unsere Mutter. Und wir lebten glücklich und wirklich zufrieden in ihm. Aber vor einigen Jahren wurde unser Vater und Mutter gestört. Ein Wesen drang ein und tötete reine Seelen." Dumbledore nickte, „Einhörner" sprach er zu den Männern gewandt. Willow nickte ebenfalls. „so nennt ihr sie, für uns sind sie;" sie Summte einen schönen reinen laut, „reine Seelen, unsere Sprache ist nicht so hart und eng begrenzt wie die eure." Sie dachte eine kleine Weile nach und erzählte dann weiter, „ durch die boten der grenzen erfuhren wir, das ein Kind das Wesen vertrieben hatte. Vater und Mutter waren aber immer noch besorgt, und so schickten sie Waldläufer in eure nähe. Sie schauten und lernten. Sie beobachteten die Wesen ohne Seelen. Sie beobachteten den Werwolf und erkannten einen von ihnen. Und sie beobachteten Ihn," ihre kleinen Hände streckten sich und sie zeigte auf Snape. „wie er in den Wald ging und verschwand. Wie er wiederkam und Wasser auf unsere Mutter goss, wie er seinen Körper langsam ablegte wie die Brüder wenn der kühle Mann kommt." Snape war noch um einige spuren bleicher geworden. Black und Lupin starrten Dumbledore an. Albus Dumbledore blickte zu Boden. Leise, beinahe flüsternd meinte er zu Snape : „Warum hast du nichts gesagt, Severus, ich hätte es niemals von dir verlangen dürfen." Black drehte sich zum Direktor und meinte trocken, „sag bloss, du hast alles verstanden? Für mich ist das ein bisschen viel kauderwelsch." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Entschuldige, Sirius, entschuldige." Meinte Dumbledore sofort. „Die Sprache der Waldläufer ist auch ein wenig wie, wie....." Er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „Metapher, verstehst du?" „Kein Wort," meinten Lupin und Black wie aus einem Munde. Dumbledore seufzte. „ die Grenzboten sind die Zentauren, so nennen wir sie, nicht wahr, Willow?" die Frau nickte. „Es war Voldemort der in den Wäldern sein Unwesen trieb. Ich denke der Wald hat sich mit den Kinder und den Vampiren vermischt, und ich nehme einmal an, es könnten auch einige Werwölfe darunter gewesen sein. Irgendwie hat es eine neue Gruppe von Lebewesen gegeben. Lebewesen mit dem Material von Vampiren, Werwölfen, und dem wichtigsten; dem Wald. Sicherlich eine sehr spezielle Mischung. Sie haben bemerkt das wieder etwas böses da ist, und ich nehme an, sie haben Severus gesehen als er von seinen Besuchen bei Voldemort kam." „Warum habt ihr ihn nicht getötet?" meinte Lupin zu Willow. Sie blickte ihn mit erstaunen an. „Warum sollten wir fliessendes Herz töten?" „fliessendes Herz?" meinte Black mit einem lächeln zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Snape, der verzweifelt versucht hatte sich den Schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen, konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit einem Schrei der wohl mehr für seine Schmerzen war, stürzte er sich auf Black und riss ihn zu Boden. Lupin und Willow hatten sich mit einem Sprung in Sicherheit gebracht. Die beiden Männer kämpften mit Fäusten und Zähnen. Dumbledore hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte „Mobiliarmus" und die beiden Kontrahenten flogen zurück in ihre Sessel. Black schaute mit Hass erfüllten Augen zu Snape, der wiederum schaute genau gleich zurück. „Was hast du mit seinem Arm gemacht, Willow?" meinte Dumbledore leise und blickte auf Snapes Arm. Snape drehte wie gehetzt den Kopf von einer Seite zur andern. „Er schmerzt, warum heilst du ihn nicht?" Willow schaute den Schulleiter ein wenig verunsichert an. „Es sollte nicht schmerzen. Es war nicht so gedacht wie es jetzt ist. Es tut mir leid. Ich darf ihm nicht helfen. Mutter und Vater wollen wissen was passiert. „ Der alte Zauberer schaute Willow eindrücklich an, „Willow, der Mann stirbt. Wenn der Dunkle Lord Zeichen gibt und er ihm nicht folge leistet wird er ihn töten. Langsam und genüsslich töten. Verstehst du das?" Willow schüttelte den Kopf. Sie blickte verstört zu Snape der in seinem Stuhl zusammen gebrochen war, und leise wimmerte. Sie blickte zu Dumbledore der sie streng und hart ansah. Verzweifelt öffnete Willow ihre Tasche und summte eine Melodie. Die Männer erschraken als die Grosse Schlange langsam aus der Tasche heraus kam. Sie schauten gebannt zu, wie Willow und die Schlange sich ansahen und eine Art Kommunikation miteinander zu führen schienen. Nach einer kleinen Weile wandte die Schlange sich ab, schlängelte sich davon um sich in einen Sonnenstrahl zu legen der sich auf den Steinplatten abzeichnete.  
  
Willow blickte Dumbledore an und trat dann zu Snape. Sie summte leise Töne vor sich hin, hob den Zaubertrank Lehrer, wie wenn er eine Feder wäre, aus seinem Stuhl und legte ihn sanft aufs Sofa. Sie summte weiter vor sich hin, und irgendwie beruhigte sich der Körper von Severus Snape. Black hatte sich mit Lupin neben Dumbledore gestellt und murmelte:" der arme Kerl ist vor lauter Schmerz fast draufgegangen. Warum zum Teufel sagt er denn nichts? Dieser Idiot fängt noch Streit an mit mir, wo er doch sowieso zweiter geworden wäre." Dumbledore legte Sirius Black seine alte grosse Hand auf die Schulter. „Kannst du dir jetzt vorstellen warum ihn die Waldläufer Fliessendes Herz nennen? Severus ist mehr als nur ein böser verbitterter, von allen gehassten Lehrer für Zaubertränke, immer hat er mir mehr gedient als Voldemort. Und das alles nur weil ich immer zu ihm gestanden habe. Ich habe an ihn geglaubt Sirius, wie ich an dich geglaubt habe." Die Hand von Dumbledore drückte sanft Sirius Schulter. Remus hatte sich zu Willow gesellt und schaute ihr fragend in die Augen. „Halt ihn," bat sie ihn leise. Aus der Innentasche ihrer Robe nahm sie ein merkwürdiges Instrument hervor. Es sah aus wie ein Ast mit Knospen, oder wie Metall? Lupin hielt den bleichen, mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht liegenden Snape fest. Willow schnitt einfach in den Unterarm des Lehrers hinein. Der Schrei von Snape war schrecklich. Lupin brauchte alle seine Kraft als Werwolf um den Tobenden, schreienden und um sich schlagenden Lehrer zu halten. Wie Säure tropfte das Blut aus der grossen Wunde. Es stank ekel erregend und das Blut zischte leise als es auf den kalten Boden viel. Willow nahm eine kleine Phiole aus ihrem Umhang und flösste den grünlich aussehenden Trank zwischen die Lippen von Snape. Erschöpft viel sein Kopf auf die Seite und er viel in eine tiefe Ohnmacht.  
  
Lupin liess den Körper des Mannes sanft zurück aufs Sofa gleiten. Willow versorgte die Wunde mit einer merkwürdigen Paste, die aussah als würde sie leben.  
  
Als sie den Lehrer nochmals genau angesehen hatte und sicher war das er schlief, öffnete sie ihre langen roten Haare, die sie zusammengebunden hatte, drehte sich zu den Zauberern um und fing an zu sprechen. „Walnut," sie zeigte zur Schlange, „ist meine ...Verbindung zu Mutter und Vater. Es ist nicht so das wir jemanden einfach so töten können." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und blickte Snape traurig an. „Es wird ein paar Stunden gehen, bis er wieder da ist. Ich habe ihn an den Teich geschickt, ich denke er mag ihn," flüsterte sie leise, so das nur Lupin verstand was sie sagte. Sie hob den Kopf. „Vater und Mutter bitten euch um Vergebung, wir wollten niemanden quälen, aber wir haben Angst. Das böse Wesen wird immer stärker und wir können nichts tun. Wir dachten unsere alten Sigel sind noch immer stark um das böse zu bannen. Aber leider ist das Böse viel stärker. Wir mussten ihn freigeben. Er hat das mal nicht mehr. Anders wäre seine hülle nicht mehr zu retten gewesen. Aber seine Hülle ist schwach. Du weißt es nicht wahr?" Sie schaute Dumbledore mit einem fragenden Blick an. Dumbledore räusperte sich, „ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich dachte immer er sei stärker, aber da hab ich mich getäuscht." Er blickte in ihre dunklen grünen Augen, sah dann zu Boden und meinte dann leise, „nein, du hast recht. Ich hätte ihn geopfert nur um gewappnet zu sein, falls Voldemort angreifen würde. Aber ich hatte immer eine Ausrede parat." Als der Schulleiter zu einem Stuhl schlurfte und sich langsam darauf niederliess, sah man ihm an wie alt er war, wie viele Sorgen dieser Mann mit sich herumtrug. Wie alleine das er war. Unendlich traurig klang seine Stimme als er sprach; „ja, wirklich, wie tief bin ich gesunken. Ich dachte immer ich könne alles unter Kontrolle halten, aber das war nicht wirklich. Ich bin sehr froh das du da bist Willow. Wir brauchen Hilfe." Verzweifelt blickte er die junge Frau an, die sich zu Snape aufs Sofa gesetzt hatte und seine kalte Hand in die ihre genommen hatte.  
  
„Dann kommt mit mir zu Vater und Mutter," meinte sie nur, und Lupin stellte mit erstaunen fest das die Frau sanft Snapes Hand streichelte. So sieht er gar nicht so verbissen aus, dachte er seltsam berührt. Er blickte zu Black hinüber und bemerkte mit Belustigung das dieser vermutlich genau das selbe dachte. Und war da nicht noch ein Gefühl der Eifersucht? Lupin lächelte, lief zu Black und legte diesem seine Hand auf die Schulter. „ich denke wir sollten einen anderen Umgang finden mit Severus, was meinst du? Wenn ihn die Frauen schon so toll finden?" Er spürte wie sich Black löste und dann leise mit kicherte.  
  
Die Sonne ging langsam in ein dunkles rot über als sie sich für die Nacht vorbereitete. Es wurde dunkel im Zimmer.  
  
  
  
1.4 Der Verbotene Wald  
  
  
  
Es waren eine Nacht und ein Tag vergangen, und Severus Snape hatte tief und fest geschlafen. Er hatte wieder von dem Teich geträumt. Er war im Traum spazieren gegangen, hatte den wunderbaren Himmel bewundert, den Vögeln gelauscht. Die Eichhörnchen in den Bäumen hatte er sogar gefüttert. Schon lange nicht mehr hatte er sich so ruhig und geborgen gefühlt. Einige Male hatte er sogar das Gefühl, er höre wie der Wind eine leise Melodie summte.  
  
Und nun war er aufgewacht. Remus Lupin war bei ihm im Zimmer, und hatte ihm alles berichtet, was er versäumt hatte. Aber irgendwie hatte Snape das unangenehme Gefühl, das Remus ihm nicht alles erzählt hatte. Aber er unterließ es danach zu fragen. Er spürte das es dem Werwolf irgendwie peinlich war.  
  
Sie hatten beschlossen, heute nacht in den Wald zu gehen. Severus machte sich bereit und blickte zu Remus. „und du, was nimmst du mit auf die Reise?" fragte er den jüngeren Mann. Remus Lupin lächelte und zeigte ihm eine kleine Flasche. „Schon vergessen, mein Freund? Ich bin ein Werwolf. Das hier, „ und er hielt Snape die Flasche vor die Nase, „nehme ich nur für Euch mit, alles klar?" Snape schluckte, erwiderte aber nichts.  
  
Es klopfte an die Tür und als sie sich öffnete standen Lucilla und Black unter dem Türrahmen. Black war es mit dieser Lady überhaupt nicht wohl. Als er Severus und Remus zusammen stehen sah, bemerkte er ihren Blick der sein unangenehmes Gefühl nur bestätigte.  
  
„Wo bleibt Albus," meinte er zu den zwei Männern gewandt. „Er kommt," sagten Lucilla und Lupin zur selben Zeit. „Werwölfe haben gute Ohren," sagte die Vampirin leise zu Remus. Der grinste ihr frech ins Gesicht und antwortete: „Vampire aber nicht so. Er ist nicht allein." Sie blickte ihn aus dunklen Augen an und horchte. Dann nickte sie. „Dieses Mädchen, es riecht...merkwürdig." sie drehte sich zum Fenster damit sie den ganzen Raum überblicken konnte.  
  
Albus Dumbledore und Willow traten ein. Der große alte Zauberer überragte die kleine Person um einige Köpfe. Neben dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts sah sie noch zerbrechlicher aus, dachte Snape. Er konnte nicht glauben, das diese kleine Frau ihn hochgehoben haben sollte, wie eine Feder. Sie schaute ihn an und ein lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht. „Geht es ihnen besser?" fragte sie ihn. Er nickte und hob dann den Ärmel hoch damit sie die Narbe sehen konnte. Der Schädel war nur noch als leichter Schatten zu erkennen. Von dem Pentagramm fehlte alles.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stellte sich mitten ins Zimmer und räusperte sich.  
  
„Meine Freunde, ihr seid die wenigen Mitstreiter, die ich für diese Mission erwählt habe. Es wird nicht leicht werden, denn Vater und Mutter sind der Wald von Hogwarts. Er ist verzaubert und älter als alles was ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Und ich denke, er wird an Vampiren und Werwölfen keine Freude haben. Ich weiß nicht was passieren wird, aber ich hoffe wir begegnen ihm als Freunde, und wir dürfen den Verbotenen Wald als Verbündete gegen Lord Voldemort wieder verlassen." Er machte eine Pause und blickte alle der Reihe nach an. Dann nickte er ihnen zu „Also, machen wir uns auf den Weg."  
  
Sie gingen hinaus.  
  
Willow führte sie immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Dumbledore, Black und Snape fluchten einige male, weil sie die Wurzeln und Pflanzen nicht richtig sahen. Schon viel Black mit lautem fluchen wieder über eine Wurzel, und fragte sich einmal mehr, wie die andern damit zurecht kämen. Lupin, Lucilla und Willow schienen keine Probleme zu haben. Sie kamen sogar ohne das Licht aus den Zauberstäben zurecht. Er hörte wie hinter ihm jemand kicherte und nahm an das es Severus war. „hoffentlich fliegst du auch bald mal wieder auf die Nase," meinte er wütend. Snape lachte laut, „ich bin schon so viele male hingeflogen, ich habe keine heile Stelle mehr an meinem Körper." Er bewegte sich zu Sirius und half ihm auf. „Danke," Black war verblüfft, sagte aber nichts mehr.  
  
Willow stoppte. Sie hob schnüffelnd ihre Nase in die Luft und drehte sich zu den andern hin. „wir kommen jetzt zu einem Teil im Wald, die wir Waldläufer nicht betreten. Aber es ist eine große Abkürzung."  
  
Sie folgten der Frau weiter durch die Dunkelheit.  
  
Dieser Teil des Waldes stank. Es roch nach Fäulnis und Moder. Es war beklemmend. Trotz des langen Marsches der sie hatte schwitzen lassen, froren sie hier sehr. Lupin flüsterte den andern zu: „wenn ihr mit meinen Ohren hören könntet und mit meiner Nase riechen. Ich habe eigentlich nie Angst....aber hier." Er schüttelte sich. Lucilla zischte ihm zu er solle den Mund halten.  
  
Sie kamen an eine Lichtung, Willow lief vorsichtig vorne weg und plötzlich stieß sie einen Schrei aus. Bevor die andern richtig mitbekamen worum es ging, gingen um sie herum lichter an. Dunkle Gestalten tauchten hinter ihnen auf und trieben sie mitten auf die Lichtung.  
  
Eine große dunkle Gestalt stand hoch aufgerichtet mitten auf dem leeren Platz. Seine roten Augen glühten durch die Dunkelheit, und seine Stimme rann wie Gift durch sie hindurch. „schön, schön, schön, da haben wir die ganze Brut auf einmal. Wer ist das denn alles?" Severus Snape wurde etwas in die Beine gerammt, so das er unter stöhnen auf die Knie sank. „so ist es recht, Severus, mein untreuer Diener, ich glaube nicht, das du vorhattest diese Schlammblut freunde mir auszuliefern, nicht wahr, mein Freund? „ Snape blickte haßerfüllt in die roten Augen. „Eher sterbe ich," „Dein Wunsch wird in Erfüllung gehen, aber doch noch nicht so schnell." Er hörte ein Gemurmel hinter sich und schon spürte er unsägliche Schmerzen durch seinen Körper rasen. Er hörte sich schreien, als der Schmerz nachließ. Wimmernd lag er auf dem kalten Waldboden, Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht.  
  
„So, und nun wollen wir sehen. Ah, ein Werwolf, wie schön. Und wer haben wir den da? Die schöne Lucilla," Die Gestalt machte einige Schritte auf die Vampirin zu. „Mein Schatz, dich kann ich überhaupt nicht gebrauchen," zischte er in ihr Ohr, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und sagte mit lauter Stimme: „Avada Kedavra." Die Vampirin fiel einfach um und blieb ohne sich zu rühren, liegen.  
  
Einige Zeit war, abgesehen von dem keuchen von Snape, kein laut zu hören. Alle standen sie wie erstarrt.  
  
Voldemort musterte sie mit seinen tückischen roten Augen. Er schritt wieder in die Mitte der Lichtung und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Der Kreis der Death Eather war ungebrochen um sie herum. Kein Entkommen, keine Hilfe. Snape raffte sich auf, wenigstens wollte er auf seinen Beinen stehen, wenn er getötet würde. Er blickte seine Kameraden an. Blacks Augen glühten beinahe vor Wut, sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Remus Lupin starrte zu Lucilla hinunter, Kein Regung war in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Aber Severus Snape bemerkte wie der Werwolf seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Willow stand nur da, und blickte aus verwunderten Augen zu Voldemort. Wie ein Kind, dachte Snape, das keine Ahnung vor dem Tod hat. Dumbledore, wo war Dumbledore? Er war doch noch bei ihnen gewesen? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Er blickte sich verstohlen um, aber er konnte nichts erkennen. Wo die Death Eather standen und ihre Fackeln hielten, war licht. Alles was hinter ihnen war, konnte er nicht erkennen. Die Dunkelheit war schwarz und dick. Er fühlte keine Angst mehr. Zu viel hatte er schon gesehen und erlebt. Für ihn würde der Tod eine Erlösung sein. Das einzige was ihn traurig stimmte war, das er Willow nie in seine Arme nehmen würde. Er blickte zu ihr. Nein, niemals küssen, niemals erleben wie ihr Herz schlagen würde bei seinem Anblick. Willow drehte ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn an.  
  
„so seid ihr nun bei mir." Voldemorts Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig. Snape kannte diesen Ton. Es würde schrecklich werden. „Welch Ironie des Schicksals, nicht wahr, mein Diener? „ Er blickte Snape gehässig und rief dann: „Crucio !" Snape krümmte sich wieder zusammen. Es war schrecklich, er wollte das es aufhörte, aber es hörte nicht auf. Die Schmerzen raubten ihm beinahe den Verstand. Als er wieder einigermaßen zu sich kam, hörte er wie Voldemort weiter sprach. „ich war mir nicht sicher ob mein Plan funktionierte. Aber ich wußte von Anfang an, das dieser hier," ein Death Eather hinter Snape rammte ihm den Fuß in den Rücken, „mich verraten würde. Aber das er mir so ein Geschenk bringt? Wer hätte das gedacht. Black, du hier? Ich nahm an du wärest irgendwo in einem Versteck und würdest deine Wunden lecken. Remus Lupin, für einen Werwolf hätte ich Verwendung, aber....." Snape wollte Remus warnen, aber den Tritt an den Kopf raubte ihm die Luft. Er hörte eine andere Person schrecklich schreien, und wußte, was Voldemort vorhatte. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber mit Tritten wurde er unten behalten. „Remus," rief er verzweifelt, und spuckte Blut, „das Elixier" wieder traf ihn der Fluch, und dankbar versank er in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Als er wieder erwachte, fühlte sich alles so falsch an. Er versuchte seine Benommenheit aus dem Kopf zu kriegen und schaute sich vorsichtig um. Er war, wie die andern, an einen Baum gefesselt. Seinen Umhang, sein Hemd, seine Schuhe, alles war in der Mitte der Lichtung auf einen Haufen geworfen. Außer bei Willow, so erkannte er, waren alle Männer mit entblößtem Oberkörper an die Bäume gebunden. Das heißt, Remus Lupin war mit einem eisernen Ring um den Hals und einer Kette in der Mitte festgemacht. Die Kette war gerade so lang, das er genau zu jedem der gefesselten Opfer gelangen konnte. Die Death Eather hatten Außerhalb der Lichtung eine Art Tribüne aufgestellt, und auf dem besten Platz thronte Voldemort. Sie hatten ihre Masken abgenommen und blickten amüsiert auf den Opferplatz. Das Schauspiel konnte beginnen.  
  
Severus lief trotz der Kälte und den Schmerzen , der Schweiß von der Stirn. Er erkannte, wie Remus verzweifelt versuchte, die Verwandlung aufzuhalten, aber es hatte schon begonnen. „Es tut mir leid, Severus," hörte er eine Stimme neben sich. Als er seinen Kopf drehte, bemerkte er Sirius Black. An den blutenden stellen an seinem Körper, sah Snape das auch er auf das schlimmste gequält worden war. Er wollte etwas erwidern, aber aus seinem Mund kam nur ein heiseres Krächzen. „Ich hätte dich gern näher kennen gelernt, mein Freund, aber so wie es jetzt aussieht können wir das wohl vergessen." Severus Snape ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Auch er hätte es gerne gesehen wenn alles anders ausgegangen wäre. Aber....  
  
Er schaute zu Remus. Der junge Mann schrie auf und krümmte sich. Feine Haare bedeckten langsam seinen Körper. Der Kopf wurde länger die Hände verkrümmten sich. Lange Nägel traten hervor.  
  
Da bemerkte er, nein das konnte nicht sein. Sein Baum, es fühlte sich an, als ob er atmen würde. Er schaute zu Black. Das Gesicht des Mannes hatte einen erstaunten Blick angenommen. Ob er das selbe spürte? Doch, der Baum, er wurde...weich. Die fesseln lockerten sich und Severus Snape wäre beinahe vorne heraus gefallen. Aber irgendwie wurde er festgehalten. Er blickte zur Tribüne. Da waren plötzlich Bäume hinter ihnen? Bewegten die sich nicht? Doch, wenn er die Augen auf ihnen ließ, konnte er erkennen wie sie näher traten. Näher traten ? das konnte einfach nicht sein. Eher wahrscheinlich war, das sein Gehirn das alles nicht mehr mitmachen konnte, und ihn in einen Wahnsinn geschickt hatte. Er blickte wieder zu Remus. Die Verwandlung war schon fast beendet. Da war kein Remus Lupin mehr. Die Augen dieses Wesens waren ihm fremd. Der Werwolf streckte seinen Kopf gegen den Himmel und heulte. Sein Fell war struppig und von grauen stellen durchzogen. Er stand aufrecht, doch ließ er sich schnell auf alle viere nieder. Schnüffelnd hob er seinen großen Kopf , und blickte mit wilden, gierigen Blick zu ihm. Snape hatte Angst. Diese Kreatur kannte kein erbarmen.  
  
So mußte es also seinen Opfern ergangen sein, wenn er sie tötete. Es war nur gerecht das er die selbe strafe empfing.  
  
Langsam schlich der Wolf näher. Er war mißtrauisch. Er spürte das er angebunden war und prüfte vorsichtig, ob er die Ketten würde zerreißen können. Sie hielten. Er hatte Hunger, er war wütend. Schon lange nicht mehr hatte er diesen, seinen Körper besitzen können. Schon lange nicht mehr hatte er die Luft schmecken können, mit seinen großen Pfoten den kühlen Boden berührt. Er wollte rennen, aber die Kette hielt ihn zurück. Er wurde noch wütender. Da spürte er die Angst, und das war herrlich. Sie durchströmte ihn, erfaßte ihn, machten ihn beinahe schwindlig. Er hob seinen Kopf und nahm die Witterung auf. Etwas lag neben ihm. Er schlich vorsichtig darauf zu. Es war...ein Mensch? Nein, die rochen nicht so. Es war schon lange tot. Aber es könnte noch leben. Er verlor das Interesse. Seine leuchtenden grünen Augen starrten in die Dunkelheit. Seine Ohren hörten das leiseste rascheln in den Wurzeln der Bäume. Da war doch noch etwas? Diese Bäume. Er beobachtete sie einen kleinen Moment lang. Verlor jedoch gleich das Interesse. Das konnte man nicht jagen, und es schmeckte sicher auch nicht. Doch was ihm darauf hin in die Nase trat, schmeckte bestimmt. Langsam und knurrend schlich er auf die Menschen zu, die an den Bäumen angebunden waren. Doch er merkte bald, das sie für seine Kette nicht erreichbar waren. Der Geruch dieser Menschen kannte er irgendwo her. Er nahm an, das der Körper der ihn beherbergte diese kannte. Aber das machte ihm nichts aus. Er roch Blut, Knochen, er hörte die Herzen klopfen. Es machte ihn beinahe rasend. Wenn er seinen Kopf in seine Opfer vergrub, konnte er das Herz sehen, hören und schmecken, und es schmeckte so lange wie es schlug. Zuerst immer schneller, bis es beinahe weh tat, und dann immer langsamer, bis es aufhörte. Er wollte das wieder haben. Knurrend drehte er sich um, und roch die andern. Vorsichtig schlich er auf sie zu. Er testete die Kette. Es würde reichen. Es würde mehr als reichen. Er setzte zum Sprung an.  
  
Die Geräusche waren fürchterlich. Snape hielt sich die Ohren zu. Er hörte trotzdem wie Knochen splitterte, wie Menschen in Panik und Verzweiflung schrien. Er blickte hoch, und sah noch eine Gestalt, die sich an dem Gemetzel beteiligte. Die Vampirin. Wie ein Tod bringender Sturm stürzte sie sich auf die Menge, sie suchte sich die, aus die versuchten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Werwolf zu richten Aber bevor sie auch nur einen Fluch zustande brachten, biß sie einfach ganze Hände ab, ließ sie blutend und schreiend liegen um dem Werwolf den Rest zu überlassen.  
  
Plötzlich war es still. Außer dem gräßlichen schmatzen und knurren des Werwolfs hörte man nichts mehr. Snape spürte wie er sanft auf den Boden gesetzt wurde, und blickte hoch. Er wollte lieber nicht genauer sehen was der Werwolf vor sich liegen hatte und versuchte krampfhaft nicht hinzusehen. Da stand Dumbledore vor ihm. Groß wie ein Berg und die Macht ,die er ausstrahlte war körperlich spürbar. Er bekam eine Flasche vor den Mund und dankbar nahm er ein paar schlucke. Sofort spürte er wie er , wie er wieder klar denken konnte. Die Schmerzen ließen nach. Er hörte neben sich einen Menschen schluchzen. Er legte seine Hand auf den Arm von Sirius Black. Black blickte Snape an und Tränen liefen über sein blutendes, dreckiges Gesicht. „ich habe noch nie so etwas schreckliches gesehen," meinte er. Snape nickte, erwiderte aber nichts.  
  
Sie wurden fortgeführt von diesem schrecklichen Ort. Man brachte sie an einen kleinen See, der Mond ging langsam unter, und der Himmel wurde ein kleines bißchen heller. Snape fror. Jemand legte eine warme Decke über seinen Schultern, und ein Feuer wurde entzündet. Bald roch es nach frischen Kräutern und Severus wunderte sich, warum um alles in der Welt er nun Hunger bekam. Jemand drückte ihm eine flache Schale in die Hand aus der es wunderbar duftete. „trink das." es war die stimme von Dumbledore. Er trank die warme Suppe, und eine angenehme wärme breitete sich in seinem inneren aus.  
  
Als er wieder erwachte, war der Morgen schon angebrochen. Er hätte sich nicht vorstellen können, zu schlafen, nach all dem was heute passiert war. Er richtete sich auf und schaute sich überrascht um. Um das Feuer waren ein paar Dutzend Menschen versammelt. Sie unterhielten sich in einer Art summenden Sprache. Sie sahen so jung aus. Er spürte wie ihn jemand ansah. „hast du dich erholt?" Es war Willow. Sie setzt sich neben ihn ans Feuer und blickte ihn von oben bis unten genau an. „ja, ich denke deine Wunden sind am verheilen." Sie lächelte. Snape setzte sich richtig hin und meinte dann; „was ist passiert?" „ich werde es dir erzählen, mein Freund," Albus Dumbledore war aus dem Zwielicht getreten und kam auf ihn zu.  
  
Sie saßen um das Feuer, dessen tanzenden Funken in den erwachenden Morgen flogen. Die Vögel fingen an zu singen. Der Tag erwachte. Er hatte bemerkt, wie sich die jungen Menschen rund um sie herum auf dem grünen Gras zu Boden setzten. Black war auch aufgewacht und Snape sah mit Freude, daß das Gesicht seines Begleiters nicht mehr so entsetzlich weiß war. Sirius Black gab den Blick zu Snape zurück und lächelte sogar.  
  
„Was ist mit Remus?" fragte er plötzlich. Er hatte ihn noch nirgends entdeckt. „Ihm geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Macht euch keine Sorgen um ihn. Die Waldläufer sind bei ihm. Er wird sich erholen, aber im Moment kann er euch noch nicht in die Augen sehn. Er hat schlimmes durchmachen müssen. Habt Geduld." Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Becher, den er in der Hand hielt ,und fing zu erzählen an.  
  
„Ich bin mit euch durch den Wald gelaufen, mir war aber schon eine ganze Weile zumute, als ob wir nicht alleine wären. Kurz bevor wir auf die Lichtung kamen, ich hörte noch ganz genau was Willow sagte, packte mich etwas, und ob ihr mir nun glaubt oder nicht, ich war unter der Erde. Meine Überraschung war wohl größer als mein Erschrecken, denn ich nahm mir Zeit um mich umzusehen. Dann traten einige dieser Geschöpfe auf. Sie brachten mich zu Vater und Mutter." Er schüttelte seinen alten Weißen Kopf. „Nein, fragt mich nicht, ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher was Vater und Mutter wirklich sind. Mir gegenüber traten sie als alte Bäume auf. Sie erklärten mir was auf der Lichtung passiert war. Diese Lichtung, sie war dieselbe auf der das Massaker vor über 100 Jahren stattgefunden hat. Deswegen fühlte sich der dunkle Lord vermutlich auch so wohl darin. Er muß die Strömungen der Verzweiflung und der Angst gespürt haben, und für seine dunkle Macht mißbrauchen zu wollen. Aber die Bäume beobachteten ihn. Jeder seiner Schritte, ja sogar jedes seiner Worte wurden gehört. Und die Bäume beschlossen, ihn zu vernichten. Er bedrohte nicht nur die Zauberer und Hexen, auch die Muggel, und, was am schlimmsten war, alle magischen Geschöpfe. Das heißt , es bedrohte auch ihre Existenz.  
  
Das Pentagramm auf deinem Arm, mein Freund, war ein Versuch uns einen Hinweis zu geben wo wir Verbündete finden könnten. Leider war das Mal in dieser Zeit schon zu stark, und gefährdete im besonderen Masse deine Gesundheit. Also schickten sie Willow zu dir." Er machte eine Pause und nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck aus dem Becher. Severus schaute irritiert zu Willow. „Sie wußte nicht viel, Severus. Man hatte sie damit beauftragt einen Laden zu führen und über Walnut von Zeit zu Zeit Verbindung mit der Familie aufzunehmen. Sie mußten lange warten bis du endlich aufgetaucht bist. Aber nun konnte der Plan ausgeführt werden. Als Willow uns in den Wald brachte, nahmen die Bäume Kontakt mit einem Diener Voldemorts auf." Er hielt inne, und zeigte auf Snape. „Voldemort spürte dein kommen, Severus, aber so sollte es sein. Er schickte seine Spitzel zu euch um heraus zu finden wer alles unterwegs war. Als er hörte das ich dabei war, war seine Vorsicht in ungemein sadistische Vorfreude umgeschlagen. Er ließ alle Vorsicht außer Acht, und holte alle seine Gefolgsleute hierher. Die Bäume können ihren Platz verändern. Sie brachten euch so ganz langsam aus der Reichweite des Wolfes. Dein Elixier das du Remus gegeben hast, hätte ihm nichts genützt, den der Wald ließ die Kräuter ihre Kraft verlieren. Er sollte zum Werwolf werden. Lucilla, ja Lucilla." Er lachte rauh auf. „ der Todes Fluch. Nur leider hat Voldemort wohl vergessen, das Lucilla schon Tod war. Sie spürte nur einen kleinen Stich und hat sich darauf hin fallen gelassen. Das sie so dicht neben dem Werwolf lag, war ihr, denke ich jetzt, gar nicht bewußt. Aber wie gesagt, für den Werwolf war sie kein warmes Fleisch. Der Werwolf wird nur von Instinkten geleitet. Und Remus hatte den Wolf schon lange nicht mehr herausgelassen. Es mußte ein Massaker geben. Er hat sie alle umgebracht." Er seufzte und starrte einige Zeit ins Feuer. Dann fing er wieder mit erzählen an. „ Lucilla ist gegangen. Sie läßt euch grüßen." Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „sie meinte noch, sie hätte für die nächsten 14 Tage wohl mit gegessen" es schüttelte ihn.  
  
Als Dumbledore wieder längere Zeit nichts sagte, meinte Black, „was ist mit Voldemort passiert?"  
  
„ich weiß es nicht, Sirius, ich weiß es nicht. Sie sagen es mir nicht." Er zeigte auf die Leute, die immer noch stumm um sie herum saßen.  
  
„Und was passiert jetzt?" meinte Snape, und schaute sich um.  
  
Willow erhob sich, und wandte sich ihnen zu. „ Ich muß euch bitten zu gehen. Wir werden euch den Trank des Vergessens geben." Als Dumbledore, Snape und Black etwas erwidern wollten, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „nein, es gibt keine andere Wahl. Ihr müßt uns vergessen. Ihr werdet euch erinnern daß das böse und seine Helfer Tod sind, ihr werdet euch an eure Gefühle für einander erinnern, aber uns werdet ihr nicht mehr im Gedächtnis haben." Sie blickte Severus Snape mit einem Ausdruck des größten Bedauerns an. „Es muß sein," summte sie leise in seine Gedanken.  
  
Sie hatten beschlossen gegen Abend zum Schloß zurück zukehren. So hatte jeder noch ein wenig Zeit um sich zu sammeln. Remus Lupin war zu ihnen gestoßen. In seinen blonden Haaren hatte es erschreckend neue graue Haarbüschel gegeben. Er war bleich wie der Tod, und Severus bemerkte, das seine Augen rot vom weinen waren.  
  
Er trat auf ihn zu, doch Remus wollte von ihm weg. Severus hielt ihn am arm fest, blickte ihm fest in die Augen und sagte leise ;"ich weiß was du jetzt durch machst , Remus. Wenn du darüber reden willst, ich bin für dich da, ok?" Remus blickte in die dunklen Augen von Severus Snape, und er sah, das Severus die Wahrheit sprach. Er nickte ihm zu und nach einem kleinen Moment lag Remus Lupin dem eiskalten, unnahbaren, immer schlecht aufgelegten dunklen Mann in den Armen, und heulte wie ein kleines Kind. Snape wäre beinahe in den Boden versunken vor Scham. Aber er konnte den andern Mann nur festhalten. Er fühlte wie alte Wunden in ihm hochkamen. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht das jemand da war der das selbe für ihn tun würde?  
  
Remus riß sich los und stürzte in den Wald davon. Severus Snape blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher, „Aber bei ihm war es das wilde Tier das tötete, und bei mir?" murmelte er leise. Er spürte eine Hand auf seinem Arm und drehte sich um. Willow stand vor ihm. Sie trat auf ihn zu, und einen Augenblick später lag sie in seinen armen. Er hielt sie vorsichtig, wie um ihr nicht weh zu tun. Er hörte ihr Summen im Kopf, „du tust mir nicht weh, Severus. Niemals." Und er küßte sie.  
  
Hand in Hand spazierten sie um den kleinen See herum. Er hörte ihr zu wie sie summend von ihrem Leben erzählte. Er sah die Vögel, die kleinen und großen Tiere, die sie rufen konnte. Er hörte die Bäume, wie sie Geschichten erzählten. Er war, ja, was war es das er fühlte? Er fühlte sich zum ersten mal in seinem verfluchten Leben richtig glücklich. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und nahm sie in den arm. „Werde ich dich wiedersehen, Willow?" Es war ihm ganz plötzlich in den Sinn gekommen. „wir werden sehen, mein Freund, wir werden sehen."  
  
Sie schlenderten zurück zum Feuer, das langsam ausgegangen war. Nur noch eine Glut schwelte.  
  
Die Waldläufer boten nochmals aus dem Becher zu trinken an, und jeder reichte ihn weiter. Snape nahm einen tiefen Schluck, und blickte in die runde. Langsam spürte er wie eine Angenehme Müdigkeit sich seiner bemächtigte, und bevor er es verhindern konnte, gaben seine Beine nach und er viel in einen tiefen, Traum losen Schlaf.  
  
Die Waldläufer liefen beschäftigt herum und summten leise. Es war eine eigenartige, traurige Melodie. Dumbledore stand am See und blickte in die tiefe des Wassers. Neben ihm stand hoch aufgerichtet eine große alte Eiche. „ich denke, es ist das beste wenn wir auf dem Platz erwachen, wo das Gemetzel statt gefunden hat, oder was meinst du?" die Eiche bewegte ihre Äste und wie ein seufzen kam die Stimme aus der Luft; „Komm uns wieder einmal besuchen, alter Freund." Dumbledore nickte und schritt auf dorthin wo seine freunde schlafend am Boden lagen. Er blickte Willow an, die sich neben Snape gekniet hatte, und ihn traurig musterte. Er legte seine große Hand auf ihre schmale Schulter und summte „traurig, Willow?" sie nickte. „ich denke, du wirst ihn wiedersehen." Sie lächelte und stand auf. Mit den andern Waldläufern schritten sie in den Wald hinein, 3 reglose Gestalten auf ihren Schultern tragend.  
  
  
  
  
  
1.4.1 Besuch in der Winkelgasse  
  
Die Tage nach dem Tod von Voldemort waren angefüllt gewesen mit Leuten die auf die Schule kamen, Leute vom Ministerium, die ganzen Auroren des Landes waren gekommen um die überreste zu besehen. Snape schüttelte sich. Zum Glück mußte er diese Arbeit nicht machen. Sehr viel übrig gelassen hatten der Werwolf und die Vampirin nicht. Er hatte sich versucht zu erinnern, irgendwie hatte er das unangenehme Gefühl das er etwas wichtiges vergessen hatte. Aber so sehr er es auch versuchte, er kam nicht drauf.  
  
Die Untersuchungen waren beendet. Man hatte Lord Voldemort für Tod erklärt, was er ihnen schon länger hätte sagen können, schließlich was sein dunkles Mal verschwunden.  
  
Sirius Black war rehabilitiert worden, Er und Sirius und Remus hatten dieses Ereignis zünftig gefeiert, und es war mehr als nur eine Flasche Honig Met dieser Feier zu Opfer gefallen. So besoffen war er wohl noch nie in seinem Leben gewesen. Er grinste. Sirius mußte sich sehr schwer überwinden um ihn, Severus Snape zu dieser Feier einzuladen. Aber er hatte zugesagt, und es hatte sich gelohnt.  
  
Mit Remus hatte Snape noch nicht sehr viel gesprochen, aber die wenigen male die sie sich unterhalten hatte, spürte er, das der Wolf in diesem Mann noch nicht besiegt war. Remus öffnete sich aber langsam. Er war wieder abgereist, was Snape bedauerte, aber er würde das nächste Wochenende in Hogsmeade sein, und da Black sich eine Wohnung in Hogsmeade genommen hatte, könne das eine tolle Sache werden.  
  
Er stapfte, vergnügt vor sich hin summend, in sein Schulzimmer hinunter.  
  
Der Schulbetrieb lief wieder normal ab. Sofern man es als normal empfinden konnte, wenn Snape nicht mehr wie ein wandelnder Rachegott durch die Gänge streifte, die Schüler nicht schon mit seinem durchdringenden Blick versuchte zu töten, und als er sogar einmal Hermione lobend erwänte, da dachten die meisten wohl, er sei übergeschnappt.  
  
Ihm war es egal. Er fühlte sich frei und er hatte Freunde. Was ihm die Laune aber ein klein wenig vermieste war, als er bemerkte das ihm Kamille ausgegangen war. Verdammt. Mitten in der Woche in die Winkelgasse?  
  
Er packte seinen Umhang, ging aber die Kräuter noch mal durch, nein wirklich nur Kamille.  
  
Warum um alles in der Welt war Madame Sprout allergisch auf Kamille? Und wenn er Hagrid einmal schicken könnte, war der natürlich nicht da. Er versuchte sich nicht weiter aufzuregen und machte sich auf den weg.  
  
In der Winkelgasse suchte er die beiden alten Leutchen vergebens. Die hatten ihren Laden zugemacht und sich aufs Land verzogen. Eine alte Hexe, die aus dem Kräuter Laden ein Umhänge -Änderungs und Anpassung -Atelier gemacht hatte, schickte ihn zur Winkelgasse Nr. 50. Dort, so meinte sie, sei ein neuer Kräuter Laden aufgegangen, und er solle es doch dort mal versuchen. Mürrisch, mit seinem alten gehässigen Gesichtsausdruck, machte er sich auf den weg.  
  
Der Laden lag versteckt in einem ruhigen Winkel und Snape blicke neugierig ins Schaufenster. Die verschiedensten Kräuter standen auf dem Boden, waren aufgehängt oder waren in Gefäßen eingestellt. Er betrat den Laden, und ein kleines Glöcklein bimmelte zart. Er schaute sich erstaunt um. War er hier nicht schon einmal gewesen? Es roch so gut. Er sah sich eine Mimose genauer an, und erschrak als eine feine Stimme hinter ihm ertönte. „kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?" er drehte sich um und blickte auf eine kleine alte grauhaarige Hexe hinunter.  
  
Einen Moment lang hatte er das Gefühl das hier etwas nicht stimmte, aber dann kamen ihm die Kamillen in den Sinn, und er vergaß das Gefühl.  
  
Willow saß auf einem Baum und blickte traurig zum Schloß hinüber. Eine große Eule saß neben ihr, und schaute sie interessiert an. „und, bist du dir sicher das du nicht zurück möchtest, mein Kind?" Willow streichelte die Eule sanft. „Nein, Mutter, es sind interessante Lebewesen, diese Menschen, aber ihre Lebensspanne ist zu kurz. Wenn ich erwachsen sein werde, wird er nur noch ein Gedanke sein." Sie blickte auf den Baum hinunter, auf dem sie saß. „aber er hat Gefühle in mir wach gerufen hat, die ich nicht mehr missen möchte , Mutter." Sie sprang mit Schwung von dem hohen Baum herunter und landete auf ihren Füßen. So schnell sie konnte rannte sie durch den Wald. Als sie beim Teich ankam ,seufzte sie erleichtert auf. Sie machte ein paar Schritte ins Wasser und blieb stehen. Noch einmal atmete sie tief ein, und dann war sie still.  
  
Der Teich ruhte geborgen mitten im Verbotenen Wald. Nichts störte seinen Frieden. Die Weide, dessen Wurzeln in den Teich hinein wuchsen, bewegte seine Äste sanft mit dem Wind.  
  
Ein leises summen war zu hören. Die Bäume sprachen ihre uralte Sprache.  
  
1.4.1.1 Ende  
  
1.4.2 


End file.
